Basic Law for the United Kingdom of Eastern European Duchies
The Basic Law of the United Kingdom of Eastern European Duchies is the Constitution of UKEED. PREAMBLE We, the Eastern European People and Duchies, whereas, we are mindful of our responsibility towards creation; resolve to renew our alliance to strengthen liberty and democracy, independence and peace in solidarity and openness towards the world; are determined to live our diversity in unity respecting one another; are conscious of our common achievements and our responsibility towards future generations; and know that only those remain free who use their freedom, and that the strength of a people is measured by the welfare of the weakest of its members; now, therefore, we adopt the following Basic Law: I. Basic Rights '''Protection of human dignity 1. - ( 1 ) The dignity of man is inviolable. To respect and protect it is the duty of all state authority. ( 2 ) The Eastern European people therefore acknowledge inviolable and inalienable human rights as the basis of every community, of peace and of justice in the world. ( 3 ) The following basic rights bind the legislature, the executive and the judiciary as directly enforceable law. Rights of liberty 2. - ( 1 ) Everyone has the right to the free development of his personality insofar as he does not violate the rights of others or offend against the constitutional order or the moral code. ( 2 ) Everyone has the right to life and to inviolability of his person. The freedom of the individual is inviolable. These rights may only be encroached upon pursuant to a law. Equality before the law 3. - ( 1 ) All persons are equal before the law. ( 2 ) Men and women have equal rights. The state supports actual accomplishment of the equalization in rights of women and men and effects the removal of existant disadvantages ( 3 ) No one may be prejudiced or favored because of his sex, his parentage, his race, his language, his homeland and origin, his faith or his religious or political opinions. Freedom of faith, of conscience and of creed 4. - ( 1 ) Freedom of faith and of conscience, and freedom of creed religious or ideological, are inviolable. ( 2 ) The undisturbed practice of religion is guaranteed. ( 3 ) No one may be compelled against his conscience to render war service as an armed combatant. Details will be regulated by a Federal law. Freedom of expression 5. - ( 1 ) Everyone has the right freely to express and to disseminate his opinion by speech, writing and pictures and freely to inform himself from generally accessible sources. Freedom of the press and freedom of reporting by radio and motion pictures are guaranteed. There shall be no censorship. ( 2 ) These rights are limited by the provisions of the general laws, the provisions of law for the protection of youth and by the right to inviolability of personal honor. ( 3 ) Art and science, research and teaching are free. Freedom of teaching does not absolve from loyalty to the constitution. Rights of the Family 6. - ( 1 ) Marriage and family enjoy the special protection of the state. ( 2 ) Care and upbringing of children are the natural right of the parents and a duty primarily incumbent on them. The state watches over the performance of this duty. ( 3 ) Separation of children from the family against the will of the persons entitled to bring them up may take place only pursuant to a law, if those so entitled fail in their duty or if the children are otherwise threatened with neglect. ( 4 ) Every mother is entitled to the protection and care of the community. ( 5 ) Illegitimate children shall be provided by legislation with the same opportunities for their physical and spiritual development and their position in society as are enjoyed by legitimate children. Article 7 (Education). (1) The entire education system is under the supervision of the state. (2) The persons entitled to bring up a child have the right to decide whether they shall receive religious instruction. (3) Religious instruction forms part of the ordinary curriculum in state and municipal schools, excepting secular schools. Without prejudice to the state's right of supervision, religious instruction is given in accordance with the tenets of the religious communities. No teacher may be obliged against his will to give religious instruction. (4) The right to establish private schools is guaranteed. Private schools as a substitute for state or municipal schools, require the approval of the state and are subject to the laws of the Laender. This approval must be given if private schools are not inferior to the state or municipal schools in their educational aims, their facilities and the professional training of their teaching staff, and if a segregation of the pupils according to the means of the parents is not promoted. This approval must be withheld if the economic and legal position of the teaching staff is not sufficiently assured. (5) A private elementary school shall be admitted only if the educational authority finds that it serves a special pedagogic interest or if, on the application of persons entitled to bring up children, it is to be established as an interdenominational or denominational or ideological school and a state or municipal elementary school of this type does not exist in the community (6) Preparatory schools remain abolished. Article 8 (Freedom of assembly). (1) All Eastern Europeans have the right to assemble peacefully and unarmed without prior notification or permission. (2) With regard to open-air meetings this right may be restricted by or pursuant to a law. Article 9 (Freedom of association). (1) All Eastern Europeans have the right to form associations and societies. (2) Associations, the objects or activities of which conflict with the criminal laws or which are directed against the constitutional order or the concept of international understanding, are prohibited. (3) The right to form associations to safeguard and improve working and economic conditions is guaranteed to everyone and to all trades and professions. Agreements which restrict or seek to hinder this right are null and void; measures directed to this end are illegal. Article 10 (Privacy of letters, posts, and telecommunications). (1) Privacy of letters, posts, and telecommunications shall be inviolable. (2) Restrictions may only be ordered pursuant to a statute. Where a restriction serves to protect the free democratic basic order or the existence or security of the Federation, the statute may stipulate that the person affected shall not be informed of such restriction and that recourse to the courts shall be replaced by a review of the case by bodies and auxiliary bodies appointed by Parliament. Article 11 (Freedom of movement). (1) All Eastern Europeans enjoy freedom of movement throughout the Federal territory. (2) This right may be restricted only by or pursuant to a statute, and only in cases in which an adequate basis of existence is lacking and special burdens would arise to the community, or in which the restriction is necessary to avert an imminent danger to the existence or the free democratic basic order of the Federation or a Land, to combat the danger of epidemics, to deal with natural disasters or particularly grave accidents, to protect young people from neglect or to prevent crime. Article 12 (Inviolability of the home). (1) The home is inviolable. (2) Searches may be ordered only by a judge or, in the event of danger in delay, by other organs as provided by law and may be carried out only in the form prescribed by law. (3) Otherwise, this inviolability may be encroached upon or restricted only to avert a common danger or a mortal danger to individuals, or, pursuant to a law, to prevent imminent danger to public security and order, especially to alleviate the housing shortage, to combat the danger of epidemics or to protect endangered juveniles. Article 13 (Property, right of inheritance, taking of property). (1) Property and the rights of inheritance are guaranteed. Their content and limits are determined by the laws. (2) Property imposes duties. Its use should also serve the public weal. (3) Expropriation is permitted only in the public weal. It may take place only by or pursuant to law which provides for kind and extent of the compensation. The compensation shall be determined upon just consideration of the public interest and of the interests of the persons affected. In case of dispute regarding the amount of compensation, recourse may be had to the ordinary courts. Article 14 (Socialization). Land, natural resources and means of production may for the purpose of socialization be transferred into public ownership or other forms of publicly controlled economy by a law which provides for kind and extent of the compensation. With respect to such compensation Article 14, para. 3, sentences 3 and 4, apply mutatis mutandis. Article 15 (Deprivation of citizenship, extradition, right of asylum). (1) No one may be deprived of his Slavic citizenship. Loss of citizenship may arise only pursuant to a law, and against the will of the person affected it may arise only if such person does not thereby become stateless. (2) No Eastern European may be extradited to a foreign country. Persons persecuted for political reasons enjoy the right of asylum Article 16 (Right of petition). Everyone has the right individually or jointly with others to address written requests or complaints to the competent authorities and to the representative assemblies. Article 17 (Forfeiture of basic rights). Whoever abuses freedom of opinion, in particular freedom of the press (Article 5, paragraph 1) freedom of teaching (Article 5, paragraph 3), freedom of assembly (Article 8), freedom of association (Article 9), the secrecy of mail posts and telecommunications (Article 10),property (Article 14), or the right of asylum (Article 16, paragraph 2) in order to attack the free democratic basic order, forfeits these basic rights. The forfeiture and its extent are pronounced by the Federal Constitutional Court. Article 18 (Restriction of Basic Rights). (1) Insofar as under this Basic Law a basic right may be restricted by or pursuant to a law, the law must apply generally and not solely to an individual case. Furthermore the law must name the basic right, indicating the Article. (2) In no case may a basic right be infringed upon in its essential content. (3) The basic rights apply also to corporations established under Eastern European Public law to the extent that the nature of such rights permits. (4) Should any person's right be violated by public authority, recourse to the court shall be open to him. If no other court has jurisdiction, recourse shall be to the ordinary courts. Category:UKEED